


Secret Santa

by FeistyKitten2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyKitten2001/pseuds/FeistyKitten2001
Summary: Secret Santa gifts are hard to buy, but what do you get for the girl who doesn't want anything, and certainly doesn't need more books?





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> ***All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.***
> 
> AU, Canon divergence, totally EWE.

June 18, 1996- Battle at the Ministry

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards towards the ragged veil hanging from the arch._ Dumbledore’s voice broke the silence that had fallen in the room, “Arresto momentum!” Dumbledore’s spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line. Sirius fell gently to the floor at Dumbledore’s feet.

“SIRIUS!” Harry yelled running towards him, “SIRIUS!”

“Harry you’ve got to get out of here! Sirius is fine, he’s just unconscious! We need to get you all out of here!” shouted Lupin.

_Dumbledore had most of the of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilized by invisible ropes. Behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts, and cries-- Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius’s duel with Bellatrix._

Lupin was attempting to revive Sirius, but the spell he had been hit with was very strong. He placed a silver chain around Neville’s neck and told him to hang on to Sirius very tightly.

“Harry, Neville, this is portkey, it will take you to safety, when you get there, tell the house elf what’s happened, she’ll know what to do.” said Lupin.

_There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Harry saw Kingsley, yelling in pain, hit the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it. She was halfway up the steps now--_

_“Harry--no!” cried Lupin, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Lupin’s slackened grip._

“She tried to kill Sirius, and my friends! I’m not going to let her get away!” he shouted.

_And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches. People were shouting behind him but he did not care._

Lupin looked to Dumbledore for direction, Dumbledore quickly cast a spell to render his captives unconscious and left to follow Harry.

“Neville, the both of you need to get to safety, hold onto Sirius,tightly, and brace yourself, it’s a bit of a rough landing sometimes. Now touch your wand to the chain and say ‘portus’, I’ll be there as soon as I’ve found the others!”

 

Neville did as Lupin instructed, and he and Sirius quickly vanished from the room.

 

June 01, 1998- Ministry of Magic

 

The plaque on the Minister’s door which used to read **Pius Thicknesse** , now reads **Kingsley Shacklebolt**. Inside the office the new Minister for Magic shuffled papers around his desk while his assistant looked on, confused.

 

“Sir, is something the matter? Have I pulled the wrong file?”

 

“No Jane, I just don’t understand how there are only two pages to this transcript. There has to be more for a trial. Some of the most basic trials have books of files, and Sirius Black’s only has **TWO** bloody pages!”

 

“Sir, Sirius Black was not given a trial. Not in those days. Mr. Crouch was ruthless, and he said as a Death Eater, Sirius Black did not deserve a trial. He was tried, convicted, and delivered to Azkaban in a matter of hours. As you’ll read in the transcript, his crimes were listed and when asked how he plead Sirius Black replied flatly that he was guilty.”

 

“I had hoped to argue his case for a retrial with facts of gross negligence on our part, but if he plead guilty I will have to take a different path. Thankfully I have new evidence to plead his innocence. Jane, please convene the Wizengamot. We’ve an innocent man to free.”

Minister Kingsley called for a retrial where the Wizengamot, having been thoroughly cleansed of all Voldemort supporters, heard the testimonies of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus Lupin, along with a select few Death Eaters who struck a deal for lesser sentences in exchange for their testimonies on Peter Pettigrew's involvement in the Potter's deaths. On Friday, October 31st, 1998, Sirius Black was proven innocent of all crimes (as those close to him always knew he was), aside from his display of magic in front of Muggles, which the Wizengamot agreed he had served his time for that and more. Sirius Black was sent home with full apologies and a hefty compensation package as well. After having Grimmauld Place emptied of all its' dark artifacts and thoroughly cleansed of all dark magic, dust, and grime Sirius lifted the concealment charms that had been placed on it, and sold it. After sometime of staying with the Weasley's Sirius had his own home built not far from The Burrow.

 

Saturday, December 2nd, 2000 - Marauder Manor

 

Molly Weasley entered through the wide oak door of Sirius' home, stamping the snow off her boots as she stepped in, "Sirius the place looks absolutely splendid! Did you do these decorations yourself?"

 

Sirius smiled as he admired the dirigible plum garland hanging along the banister of the stairwell, "I had some help from Harry & the others. Luna brought over the dirigible plum garland, and we all hung a few things here and there to make the house more festive."

Arthur shook Sirius' hand and smiled, "I've got a few questions I want to ask you about a 'flux capacitor' when you've got a moment Sirius."

 

"Arthur have you been watching Muggle movies again?" Sirius laughed shaking his head.

"Dinner should be ready soon, everyone is in the lounge, please make yourselves comfortable, I'll be there in a moment" Sirius exclaimed as he ran to his study.

 

The Weasley parents walked into the living room to find Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Theo Nott, Neville, Hannah Abbott, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Ron & Lavender all sitting around a large table playing a game of Witches Vs. Wizards.

 

"Hello darlings!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

 

"Alright everyone, I've got the cauldron, parchment and quills, everyone take a piece and write your names on it, fold it up, and then throw it in the cauldron so we can draw for the Secret Santa assignments" Sirius said as he entered the lounge.

 

Everyone stood up and deposited their parchment pieces into the cauldron one at a time. Sirius stirred the cauldron with his wand, "Now to pick your Secret Santa person tap your wand three times on the cauldron and say " _Doni Secreti Accipiens_ " and take the piece of parchment that comes up, and remember it's a secret so you can't tell anyone who you have." Everyone drew their Secret Santa gift recipients, with Sirius going last. Sirius watched as the last piece of parchment rose slowly out of the cauldron and into his waiting hands. Unfolding the paper he read the neatly written script on it.

 

' _Hermione_ '.

 

Wednesday, December 6th, 2000 - Marauder Manor

 

Sirius sat in his study trying to think of what in Merlin's name he could get for Hermione that wouldn't be just like all the other presents she'd gotten in previous years. While the Witch loved reading, her book collection was beginning to overwhelm her room. She had long ago exceeded the limits of her bookshelves, she was now storing books under her bed, in her wardrobe, and had started having to make towers in the corners of her room on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to remember anything that she had mentioned wanting or needing in previous months, and quickly coming up with nothing. Hermione wasn't very materialistic, and when she did want or need something she normally went out and bought it. Her reward from the ministry for personally aiding in the destruction of Voldemort and the seven horcruxes had been substantial enough for a witch to live on for many years if she led a modest life. "What is something she's mentioned before that I could do... I know there must be something" he said with a sigh.

 

Friday, December 8th, 2000- Muggle London

 

"Hermione what are we doing here?" Sirius asked as they entered a muggle department store.

 

"Well Lavender saw my handbag at your house last weekend and was admiring it for the longest time after she & Ron arrived, so I thought I'd pick one up for her for Christmas."

 

Sirius chuckled, ever since Ron & Hermione realized they weren't meant to be more than friends shortly after the final battle, things had been much more peaceful in the trio. When Ron had announced he and Lavender were dating again Hermione hadn't minded in the slightest and even became friends with Lavender.

 

"Don't worry Sirius, I know exactly what I am looking for, we won't be here long. We'll just get the handbag and then we can go to the DIY store to find the tools you need for your motorbike,"

 

Hermione said as she walked briskly towards the accessories department. Suddenly Hermione stopped in front of a jewelry display of charm bracelets. Sirius stood next to her while she admired a bracelet adorned with a strange soldier figure, a female dancing, snowflakes, a mouse wearing a crown, a fairy, and a girl holding a doll.

 

"Hermione, is everything alright" he asked noticing a tear gliding down her cheek.

 

She sniffled, "Yes, I was just remembering the last time my parents and I went to see The Nutcracker," noticing Sirius' confusion she sighed, "It's a muggle ballet about a girl who is given a Nutcracker doll- a wooden doll dressed as a soldier that can crack nuts with its mouth- for Christmas, and she falls asleep with it in front of her family's Christmas tree and dreams of a magical world where the Nutcracker comes to life and there are battles with the Mouse King, dances with sugarplum fairies, and all sorts of wonderful adventures. It has beautiful music, and the ballet is really quite beautiful."

 

Sirius still somewhat confused as to why this would cause Hermione to tear up put his arm around her and squeezed her lightly, "When was the last time you saw it" he asked.

 

"The last time I went home for Christmas break Hogwarts, during sixth year. We used to go every year when I was little, then I started Hogwarts and ended up spending most of the holidays with Harry and Ron," she said, wiping her cheeks off.

 

Sirius nodded and placed his hand her shoulder, softly rubbing it with his thumb.

 

“Well, we can’t stand here all day, the DIY store closes soon. Let’s get to it” she said with a sniffle, turning away from the display.

Sirius and Hermione finished their errands in almost complete silence.  Hermione deep in thought about the past, and Sirius formulating his plan for Hermione’s surprise. Sirius made sure Hermione got inside to her flat and immediately apparated to Remus & Tonks’ home.

 

Lupin Residence- Friday Evening

 

“Remus, what do you know about ballet” asked Sirius over his glass of Firewhiskey

 

“Well Sirius, I’d never taken you much for dancing, but I don’t think a leotard is your thing, cousin” Tonks teased.

 

“I think I’d look rather dashing in one, thank you very much! I’m quite fit these days, if I do say so myself!” Sirius said confidently.

 

“Well my mother was always fond of it, always wanted to go. Dad took her for their anniversary one year she said, when they were newlyweds. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Where would I go, if I wanted to see it?”

 

“Depends on what you want to see really, there’s more than one show. The ballet is the type of dance, did you have a specific one in mind?”

 

“The Nutcracker? I’ve heard it’s quite good.”

“Well, you could go to just about any theater this time of year and find a ballet company that’s doing ‘The Nutcracker’, the Muggles love it. My father took my mum to see it at the London Coliseum.”

 

Sirius quickly finished his drink and stood up, “The London Coliseum you say? Alright then, I must be off! Mind if I use your floo?”

 

Remus and Tonks looked at each other confused, “Not at all mate, but where are you going in such a hurry?” Remus asked.

 

“To get tickets of course. I’ll see you for Sunday dinner!” Sirius exclaimed while grabbing a handful of floo powder. “Gringotts Bank!” he shouted and disappeared as he was quickly engulfed in the green flames.

 

Sunday, December 10, 2000- Marauder Manor

 

Sirius placed the small gold envelope in his breast pocket, tonight was the gift exchange for Secret Santa. Inside the envelope were box seat tickets to the Friday evening performance on the 22nd. He straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair as he entered the kitchen to check on dinner preparations.

 

Later that evening…

 

“Come now Molly! Surely I'd _never_ let Arthur drive my motorbike without having taken the proper safety courses! I have no idea how he could have managed to get those scrapes…”

 

Molly Weasley threw her hands up in defeat, “I guess there’s no stopping him, all I can do is stock up on plenty of Dittany and Skele-Grow.”

 

Sirius chuckled at the exasperated witch, “I hear Madame Pomfrey has a good supplier.”

“And yell at you every chance I get Sirius Black! Those bikes ought to be outlawed!”

 

Ginny came to Sirius’ defense, if she didn’t distract her mother she’d likely go on all evening, “Mum not that this isn’t fun watching you yell at someone other than us, but can we get to the Secret Santa bit?

 

Sirius clapped his hands together in excitement, “Yes, quite right Ginny! Let’s get to the festivities! That table is looking rather full! Who wants to go first?”

 

Luna quickly jumped up from Theo’s side and ran to the table where everyone’s gifts had been set, “Oh I will! I’ve been looking forward to this!”

 

She grabbed an oddly shaped package from the table and handed it to Tonks, “Happy Christmas!”

 

Tonks tore the paper off and revealed a small carved statue of a fierce looking woman standing side by side with a beautiful wolf. “It’s beautiful Luna! Is this The Morrighan?”

 

“Yes it is she’s, the Celtic Goddess of life, and death, wisdom, magic…”

  
“And shapeshifting, and also one of the Celtic wolf goddesses. I love it Luna, thank you!”

 

Gift were exchanged with much excitement and happiness.  
  
A Muggle VCR/DVD combination set for Arthur from Hermione, a first aid supply kit with an extension charm on it for Hannah from Harry, an blank book of shadows and quill set for all of the spells and potions Theo had created from Ginny.

 

Ron picked up a large square package and handed it to Molly, “Here you go mum, this one’s from me. Well, me, and sort of Lavender too.”

Molly opened the package, inside was a beautiful set of knitting needles and pastel colored baby yarn. Molly started at the yarn for a moment, “Baby yarn? Do you mean?! Ronald Weasley! Am I getting a grandchild!?” She quickly put the package down and grabbed both Ron & Lavender into her arms and squeezed them tightly.

 

“We wanted to tell you sooner, but Ron had this brilliant idea, and we went with it! We’re due sometime in July!”

 

Congratulations and hugs were given, and a toast to the happy couple was made. Ron laughed and beamed at everyone, “Alright then enough fussing over us, dad why don’t you go next, I know you want to set up your new Muggle video thing.”

 

Arthur grabbed a box from the table, “Here you are Luna, this is for you!”

 

Luna tore off the paper and opened the beautifully painted box, which at first didn’t seem to contain anything, but upon pushing a small hidden button in the interior revealed a large hidden compartment. Luna smiled, “A place to keep my treasures, how wonderful! Thank you Mr. Weasley!”

 

Molly gave Sirius a beautifully knitted jumper with a stag, wolf, and big black dog in the center. Neville received the latest ‘Farmer & Herbologist’s Almanac’ from Remus, Ron an Auror training dummy from Tonks, Lavender a trip to a wonderful salon for witches from Neville, and Hannah gave Harry tickets to the upcoming quidditch match after the new year.

 

Hermione had been sitting in an armchair by the fire enjoying the company of her friends, but sorely missing her parents. When Sirius approached her she was lost in thought about holiday traditions she had with her parents, and planned to start some of them again, especially reading ‘A Christmas Carol’. Maybe she could even convince the others to join.

 

“Hermione, this one’s for you,” Sirius said, handing her a golden envelope.

 

She took the envelope and slowly opened it, a Christmas card was tucked inside it with the tops of tickets to something at the London Coliseum peeking out. Hermione’s heart began to race, “Sirius… is this……” she opened the card and took the tickets in her hand and began to read them.

 

**London Colliseum**

**English National Ballet**

**Nutcracker**

**Friday 22 December 2000**

**7:30 PM**

**Box A**

**A** **1**

 

Tears began rolling down Hermione’s cheeks, everyone in the room was silent.

 

Harry who was sitting next to her put his hand on her arm, “Hermione...are you alright?”

 

She wiped her tears with her sleeve, “I’m perfect, this is....this is wonderful Sirius.” Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sirius’ neck, Sirius caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you so much Sirius, this is the best Secret Santa gift, ever! There are two tickets here, you’ll come with me, won’t you?”

 

He smiled and kissed her cheek, “Of course I will Hermione. Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> -End...for now ;)
> 
> I don't normally post to AO3, and this is not beta'd, so please forgive any horrible mistakes or formatting issues.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
